The headless knight
by NebilimK
Summary: La historia de cómo Dullahan pierde su cabeza intentado que su compañero no consiguiese la alquimia.


**The headless Knight**

Un barco salía de la niebla espesa que rodeaba Lemuria.

-Capitán Lydas, veo la costa –dijo el joven fornido.

El capitán giró un poco su rostro para verlo mejor debido a que le faltaba uno de sus ojos. El joven fornido tomó ahora el timón y manejó el barco mientras el capitán tomaba un descanso.

Dentro del camarote estaba el tercer tripulante del barco leyendo un antiguo libro de alquimia.

-¿Te encuentras mejor Fran? –preguntó el capitán.

El lemurio levantó su rostro y lo miró con sus ojos del color de la miel.

-Si, ya me encuentro mucho mejor, muchas gracias –le respondió.

-Espero que estés mejor cuando lleguemos a costa.

-¿Se ve el Monte de Tales?

-No, aún no, pero es mejor tener paciencia… -dijo y tras esto, se sentó con su compañero.

-Además de eso, tendremos que subir al templo de Sonne, ¿cierto?

-Me temo que sí… pero contamos con nuestra psinergía…

-¿Después de conseguir el poder de la alquimia seguiremos con psinergía? –preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé, pero si no fuese así, olvídate de volver a Lemuria.

Un par de horas después, los tres viajeros llegaron a costa y bajaron sus provisiones, estarían en Tale en unos días si se daban prisa. Desde allí, accederían al templo de Sonne por el cual subirían a lo más alto del monte.

-¿Dormiremos al aire libre? –preguntó el fornido.

-Me temo que no, Dullahan, esta vez no –respondió el tuerto- tenemos que llega lo antes posible.

-La alquimia no se va a mover del sitio… -protestó el tercero.

-Deja de quejarte, Piers –riñó Dullahan.

Tardaron exactamente 5 días, de los cuales solos durmieron 2. Tale era un lugar habitado por animales salvajes y totalmente sin edificar salvo el templo que se podía ver desde las colinas colindantes.

-¿Ese es el templo Sonne? –preguntaba Piers totalmente agotado.

-Si, descansad, iré a echar un vistazo… -dice el fornido.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¿Y sabiendo que puedes hacerte con la alquimia?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Lydas? –Se enfada Dullahan- ¿No te acuerdas de nuestro trato?

-¿Trato? ¿Qué trato? –Piers se enfadó- ¿No contáis conmigo para haceros con la alquimia?

-El trato que hice es porque no me fío ni un pelo de Dullahan –confiesa el capitán- sé que Dullahan estuvo varias veces en la cárcel por robo.

Dullahan retrocedió. Sus compañeros lo rodearon.

-Piers, asegúrate de que no se mueva de aquí, seré yo quien revise el templo –aconseja.

El joven acepta y el capitán se dirige al templo.

-Piers, ese viejo tuerto te está engañando –explica- ¡no quiero hacerme con la alquimia!

-Claro, por eso vienes con nosotros –dice con ironía.

-Vengo para quedarme a vivir en estas tierras, estoy harto de Lemuria.

-¿Y para qué la promesa? –pregunta.

-Bien, hice la promesa porque no quiero que se quede con todo… usará mal el poder de la alquimia.

-Estás tratando de engañarme, ¿verdad? –se encara.

Dullahan desenfunda su pesada espada y Piers lo imitó. Ellos no sabían que mientras luchaban, el capitán Lydas estaba escalando el monte. Él definitivamente se haría con la alquimia.

El guerrero fornido avisó a su rival sobre el escalador y ambos corrieron al templo Sonne a empujones. No valió para nada tanto esfuerzo, no podrían llegar a lo alto del monte. Indignado, Piers intentó atacar a Dullahan, pero esquivó al joven y lo golpeó contra la pared, donde quedaría inconsciente durante unos segundos.

Dullahan ahora intentaba subir por el monte, a lo alto, estaba el capitán Lydas tomando la alquimia. El templo rebosó de luz cegando a Dullahan que cayó en el templo, donde Piers le rebanaría la cabeza.

Algo mágico pasó, Dullahan, sin rostro, se levantó como si no sufriese ningún rasguño. Piers escapó del templo asustado. Lydas bajó llenó de poder.

-Me has traicionado –le dijo Dullahan.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y tú… cabeza? –preguntó sorprendido.

-La alquimia, esto es cosa de la alquimia –le respondió- pero ahora ya no la podrás usar, porque yo conservo algo de ese poder y lo voy a usar para condenarte por la eternidad. Ahora residirás este templo para que nadie pueda tener en sus manos el poder de la alquimia. Ahora serás el sabio de la alquimia.

Piers no volvió más a Lemuria, escapó a las tierras del norte donde convivió con un pequeño clan de adeptos de agua, el clan de Mercurio. Dullahan se encerró en una oscura caverna donde él mismo se castigó por lo ocurrido. Respecto a Lydas, el Sabio, tendría que proteger el poder de la alquimia para que solo un corazón puro se lo quedase.

El barco por el que vinieron, fue encontrado por unos lemurios muchos años después que viajaron en busca de ellos, donde estaba el hijo de Piers, el padre del héroe que también se llamaría así.


End file.
